The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to social network services.
Social network services (SNS) provide users with a way to interact and share experiences with other people using a computing device over a network connection. Individuals often use SNS to socially connect with people they know as well as new people. Additionally, many individuals use SNS from a personal mobile device as they move about relating the experiences the individuals encounter throughout the day.